Pokémon Colosseum: The Shadows
by LaniThePokemonTrainer
Summary: Wes discovers a Swalot, it attacks him with Poison Sting. His stomach is poisoned, I took care of him the whole time at the hospital.
1. Discovering the Swalot

It's 7:30 A.M. in the morning in Pyrite Town, me and my husband Wes are laying down in bed, sleeping, the alarm clock starts to beeping.

I woke up in bed, "Wes, turn it off." I said.

Wes woke up in bed, "Ok.", he said, turned it off.

He got up from bed, "We're going to Phenac City." He said.

"Sure, but we need to get some clothes on." I said.

I got up from bed, and I put on my black V-neck T-shirt with the Punisher skull on it, pink and black striped armwarmers, royal blue skinny jeans, and black mid calf sneakers with cherry laces on.

Wes puts on his shades on the top of his head, blue trench coat, black tank top, pants, and boots.

Me and Wes are going and hopping on the bike, revving it up, listening to Justin Timberlake "Mirrors" on the radio, going to Phenac City.

45 minutes later...

At Phenac City, me and Wes are going to Phenac Stadium, and talking to the lady.

"Hello, and welcome to Phenac Stadium. How can I help you?" She said.

"We'll go to Phenac Stadium." Wes said.

"Sorry, but you don't have enough register. Please come back." She said.

Me and Wes are going out from the Phenac Stadium, looking at the Poison-Type Pokémon called Swalot.

"Hey, what is that?" He said.

"It's a Swalot, a Poison-Type Pokémon that it uses Poison Sting and Acid. But be careful."

The Swalot started to attack Wes with Poison Sting.

"Ow, fuck!" He said.

"Wes! What happened?" I said, talking to Wes.

"I got attacked by a Swalot." He said that he was in pain.

"You need to get some rest." I said.

Wes has a poisoned, purple, and sore bruise on his stomach. He is walking, felt gasping in pain, inhaling.

20 minutes later...

Wes got home from Phenac City.

His 41-year-old mother, Anne Ryuto, "Hi, Wes. How are you doing?" She said to him.

Wes walk to his bedroom, his friend, Rui.

"Hey, Wes. Did you got home?" She said.

Wes couldn't response, and collapses unconscious on the floor.

"Wes!" Rui said when she started to panic.

My second chapter will be "Poisoning" in Pokémon Colosseum: The Shadows.


	2. Poisoning

A Swalot has poison stings dripping on its mouth, and making sounds.

Wes is taken to the hospital unconscious, his stomach is poisoning, looks purple and sore bruise. The doctors insert an IV in his left arm, hook him up to the hospital heart monitor, beeping, and oxygen in his nose.

Me, Rui, and Anne are sitting in chairs at the waiting room.

The doctor comes to talk to us, "Mrs. Ryuto, your son has poison stings on his stomach after a Poison-Type Pokémon Swalot attacked him."

"Oh, my God. Wes is poisoned?!" Anne said worried.

"Can we see Wes at the hospital room?" I said.

"Sure, you can see him now. He needs to get some rest." The doctor said.

Me, Rui, and Anne sat up from the chairs and go see Wes.

The song is playing "Cure The Bunny: The Game - Main Theme" while Wes is laying down in a stretcher bed comatose, breathing. His heart rate is tracking.

I opened the door and see him at the hospital room.

"Hey, Wes." Anne said whispered and taking care of him.

"Lani, you take care of Wes." Rui said.

"Ok." I said.

I took care of Wes laying down in a stretcher bed, his eyes slowly opening, blurred vision, awake.

"Hey, Wes. How are you doing?" I said.

"I'm... Good..." Wes said moaning.

"Where... Am I?" He said moaning.

"You're in the hospital, after a Swalot attacked you with Poison Sting." Anne said.

Rui looked at Wes, "What happened to your stomach, Wes?"

Wes looked at her, "I had a poisonous purple bruise it was sore. Look." He said, pull up his hospital gown, his bruise looks like it's sore, purple, and poisoned.

"Wes, your stomach has been sore after the Poison-Type Pokémon Swalot attacked you with Poison Sting."

"It was purple and sore bruise on my stomach, it's poison." Wes said.

But suddenly, Wes goes into cardiac arrest, flatlining.

"Wes!" Me, Rui, and Anne said worried.

"Doctor, get the crash cart! We're losing him!" The nurse said.

"I'm on it! Perform CPR on his chest, now!" The doctor said, escorting us.

The nurse using chest compressions on Wes's chest, and a nurse using an ambu bag. They using a crash cart and defibrillator.

"Clear!" The doctor said. It shocked him.

"Charge to 200!" The doctor said.

"Clear!" The doctor said. It shocked him again.

His heart rate is tracking, beeping.

"Wes is stabled." The doctor said.

The third chapter will be "Shadow Swalot" in Pokémon Colosseum: The Shadows.


End file.
